Hoser
by kogalove
Summary: Canada is in love with America's little sister bad summary


I do not own Hetalia just my OC.

Info

Country/state/city/town:Alaska

Name:Samantha

Hair:Dirty Blonde with bangs that covers her left eye

Eyes:Ice Blue

Crush:Canada

Outfit:Blue hoodie with fur around the hood,white shirt under it,blue jeans

Pets:Poler bear named King

*Older brother is America (I know America and Canada are brothers but just pretend they arent for this.)

*Rides on King

*Shy

*Canada gave her her hoodie

*Start Story*

Alaska sat at the meeting table as the Allies fought becaue Amarica wanted to make a giant robot for globel warming and move the planted some where else and England got mad at that then he and France started to fight then Russia said something China dident like and America agreed and China started to fight with America and then Belarus ran in and Russia ran out the room,all the while she sat there sighed and walked out of the room and down the halls till she walked out of the building as the sun hit her it made her long for the snow of her home it was crazy for some one to miss the below tempature and almost no sun comeing up,but she did it was peaceful there and here with her big brother it she missed the most that King couldent come with her he could never come her in the summer with the heat he had to stay home and look after everything,she sighed then looked up when she heared the door open and she saw one of her closest friends come out the dirty blonde that everyone forgot about:Canada.

She walked over and listened as he said with his fist clenched "That hoser I got yelled at agien because of him,I swear i'll give him a one four."Alaska knew he was talkeing about her brother,but she agreed with him Canada got hurt because of him all the time in her mind they dident even look taped him on the shoulder and he turned around and his fist unclenched and he smiled brightly Canada was relived to see Alaska he was always happy with her around and when he heared she was going to be here he just had to come and he hoped he wouldent run into her smiled back and huged him and said "Hi Canada I missed you."he huged her back and said "I missed you to, King?"She frowned and said "He had to stay home its to hot for him here."he noded and said "Same thing with uh mine."she giggled at him not rembering his poler bears name,Canada just about melted when he heared her asked "Would you like to get some ice cream?"she smiled and said "Ok its so hot that could cool me down I bet."

Alaska sat in a chair outside soon Canada came over holding two ice creams both vinilla he handed it to her and she thanked him she took off her hoodie and Canada just about lost it as she licked her ice cream he white shirt was clinging to her body showing off her boobs that he found out after visting her house were 36Cs he blushed at the perverted thought and licked his ice cream she smiled at him and he returned they finished her phone rang the star spangled banner came out she knew it was America and she answered it,but as soon as she did she had to pull the phone away from her ear so she wouldent go deaf her brothers wail came out loud so loud Canada could hear it easily "Alaska!Alaska are you ok? Did some one take you?Blink once for yes blink twice for no!Did you blink?Oh man it isent like a hearo to lose his sister!"Alaska rolled her eyes and said "America its ok I went to get ice cream with Canada."America dident wail this time "Ok we see you we'll be there in a second."Canada and Alaska looked confused then she was pulled into a hug and heared "Hohoho I was so worryed mi amore."

She pulled away to see France and the other Allies there America grabed her and swung her around "I was so worryed."she struggled away and said "I'm ok I was with Canada."everyone looked around and said at the same time "Who?"Russia and France pointed to Canada and said "Him."Alaska walked back over to Canada and said "I'm safe with him."she looked up at Canada and smiled he returned France said "Oh my my little Alaska is growing up so fast already in love I so is my little Canada."Alaska and Canada both blushed bright red and America said "Shes my sister not yours France dude lay Canada dosent like her and she dosent like on Alaska."he took her arm and draged her away with out another word.

Alaska sat on her bed at her brothers house she hadent been in hear for awhile even tho America called her every week she dident speend the night alot she loved her brother its just with out King it was phone rang out "Oh Canada" and she picked it up and said "Hi Mathew."he said "Hi Samantha."she smiled and said "Mathew I told you call me Sam."Canada blushed he was glad he wasent face to face with her and said "Sorry I Sam do you think you would like to hang out tomarow?"she smiled and blushed and said "Ok that sounds like fun."he smiled and said "I'll come over and pick you up tomarow then."she smiled and said "Ok.I have to go America sounds like hes geting to into his game I got to get him or he wount go to bed."Canada chuckled and said "Ok bye."they hung up and Canada pumped his fist in the air and yelled "Yes mapple I did it!"Alaska smiled and then frowned and said "What will I wear."she looked at all her clothes she brought she wasent a girly type so she had no dresses,but she would think of soemthing.

Alaska cheaked her self in the mirror Canada would be here soon America had went to a meeting and wouldent be back for was happy with what she was wearing:A pair of skinny jeans that America had given her,a blue v neck shirt that said "Stop globel warming" with a picture of a poler bear on it and her hair was down she wore sneakers she looked plain,but it wasent like it was a fancey thing just two friends going out for some was a knock at the door and she walked over to it and opened it to see Canada with a red sweat shirt on with a mapple leaf on it,jeans,and sneakers he looked at her shirt and smiled and said "I knew you would wear that."she smiled and asked "So what are we doing."he smiled and said "I was thinking about the mall it seems like I mean if you want to do something else we can."she smiled and said "No the mall sounds go."

Alaska smiled as her and Canada walked back to her house shoping bags in hand,she had a great time with she felt a hand take hers she blushed lightly as her and Canada walked holding hands as they walked up the steps of her house Canada said "I had a really fun time Sam."she smiled and said "Me to Mathew."then he asked "C-can I try something."she tilted her head and said "Ok what is it."he said a light blush on his cheeks "J-just close your eyes."she did then she felt something warm and soft on her lips she then relized it was Canada's lips and she blushed,but she found herself kissing him they pulled apart they were both blusheing and then Canada said "I love you Sam and would you become one with Canada?"she smiled and said "Big brother wount be happy."Canada said "Who cares about that hoser."she smiled and kissed him and said "Yes Canada,Alaska will become one with you."

I was thinking about makeing this a lemon not sure tell me if i i'm takeing requests.


End file.
